fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy (BrSq)
Fantasy (Fantaji) is an RPG created by BreakfastSquad and published by Fantendo for the SNES on September 27th, 1993, and re-released on iOS systems on September 20th, 2015. The game follows a young man, Solstice, who must defeat the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse with friends he finds on his journey from his hometown of York, Georgia to the Death Fortress. Characters * Solstice (Freelancer): A young man from the fictional town of York, Georgia. He leaves his home in the lower-class avenue, travels across the world, and defeats the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He is the ArchReaper of Death. * Mel (MedicalAid): A young girl from Hammond, Pennsylvania. She joins Solstice to defeat the Four Horsemen, and knows Defensive, Assist, and Recovery Magic. She is the ArchReaper of Conquest/Pestilence. * Jerimiah (OffenseAid): An older man from the swamp town of Bullfrog, Virginia. He joins Solstice to bring peace to the world, and knows Offensive, Defensive, and Assist Magic. He is the ArchReaper of War. * Jeffery (MartialArt): A young man from the city of Hampshire, North Carolina. He joins Solstice to learn what happens after death, and knows Assist Magic. He is the ArchReaper of Famine. * Death: The leader of the four horsemen, and the Pale Rider. He knows the Cuatro-Scythe, and attack that focuses four elements into flying scythe blades. He is a master of the ultimate Offensive spell, Shinigami. Mechanics The A button is used to access the Menu from out of battle, the X button is used to access the Magic Menu, and the Y Button is used to check objects and characters on the overworld, and can be used on enemies in battle. In the battle perspective, the characters use small sprites, similar to Final Fantasy IV and V's overworld sprites. A main part of attacks depends on if the attack animation touches the enemy. This is mainly only used for magic, however. Battles have the party at the bottom of the screen, and the enemies at the top, in a similar view to the original Fire Emblem games. Another big part of the game is it's Day/Night Cycle. Many of the enemies that give Atk. Exp. are only found at night, and some superbosses only appear at night. The final battle requires for it to be night. Once the party gets the Time Gem, they can switch day and night at will. Classes can be switched through the Job Center. Classes * Freelancer: Can equip any weapon, and use all magic. Has no job skills, unlike the other classes. However, the fact that they can equip any weapon and use any Magic makes them the toughest job in the game. They can also equip any non class-specific armor. * WhiKnight: Can equip Swords, and use the Shield ability, which pretty much shields every other party member, but the WhiKnight takes twice the damage. They cannot use Magic, but they can also use Shield-Rushing, which kicks an enemy out of battle by hitting them with the shield. However, it can't be used on bosses. * DarKnight: Can equip swords, and use the Fatal ability, which gives one enemy Fatal status. They cannot use Magic, but they have twice the defense and attack of the WhiKnight. Fatal does not work on bosses. * DestructoWiz: Can equip Gloves, and use the Magic ability, or using offensive magic. They cannot equip swords or heavy armor, but have access to the most powerful Magic in the game. * MedicalAid: Can equip Gloves, and use the Magic ability, or using Recovery magic. They, too, cannot equip swords or heavy armor, but have access to the most recovering Magic in the game. * Assist: Can equip gloves, and use the Magic ability, or using Assist magic. They can equip swords, but not heavy armor, and have access to the most boosting Magic in the game. * Gardener: Can equip Wands, and use the Snare ability, which summons a plant creature. They can't equip heavy armor, and are comparable to Summoners from Final Fantasy. * Christianity The game has many references to the bible, including the religious music We Are Many Parts ''being used as the main theme, ''Holy, Holy, Holy ''as the theme ''Intro, and ''Gospel Acclamation ''as the first minute of the final boss theme. The Sanctuary Caretakers say, "Praise the mythical one and his spirit," or, in the iOS port, "Praise to the lord and the holy spirit." In the iOS port, Death says, "I am the keeper of sins." One phase of the final boss is called Sin. Themes in Fantasy * The Four Horsemen: A copy of ''We Are Many Parts ''without voice acting, played on electric guitar. The main theme and title theme. It can be played by checking the SNES in Solstice's house. * Intro: A copy of ''Holy, Holy, Holy ''without voice acting, played on bongo drums. Used in the intro, and never used again. * Flying the Bird: A trumpet jazz theme, used while in a house, and also the tutorial theme. * Fighting to The End: An electric guitar theme with snare drums in the background. The battle theme. * Victory Symphony: An 8-bit remix of The Four Horsemen. Used for winning a battle. * Bells, Jingle Jingle: Beethoven with bells. Used in a town. * The Battle to End All Battles: Arabian theme with electric guitar. Used for a boss battle. * Death of a Friend: Sad theme with piano. Used when the dog, Tim, dies in the iOS version. * Butterfingers!: Wacky theme with trumpet. Used while inside the Cellar. * Into the Hell Lair: Wind noises. Used while inside Hell. * The War Against Hell: Deep, booming. Used while fighting Death. * Joy to the World, Alelugiah!: Happy music. Used for the credits. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:BreakfastSquad Category:1993 Category:2015 Category:IOS Games Category:SNES Games Category:Fantasy (BrSq)